Supercharged Rifle
|released = 13.5.0 |lethality = 33 (Legacy) 32 (For people who completely maxed out this weapon before the 15.1.0 update) 31 (Current Max) |rateoffire = 77 (Legacy) 68 (Current) |capacity = 10 |cost = 295 |mobility = 65 (Mobility) |Level required = 32 |reskinof = Electro Blast Rifle }} The Supercharged Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. Appearance The Supercharged Rifle is similar to its predecessor, the Electro Blast Rifle. However, the Electro Blast Rifle has an overall yellow-aqua theme, whereas the Supercharged Rifle has a dark blue-red theme. Both feature electrical currents rippling in their muzzles. Strategy This gun has high damage, medium firerate, high ammo capacity and an average mobility. It functions similarly to Eva when it was introduced into the game (However, now the Eva is a 3 shot kill). It is a 1 shot kill. Tips * This gun has area damage, so you can aim at opponents' feet and inflict heavy damage. * Exploit this gun's area damage by using the Singular Grenade to cluster people together and fry all of them. * NEVER try rocket-jumping with this weapon, as you will only kill yourself. * Avoid close-range combat with this gun as you may injure yourself. * As this gun's mobility isn't that perfect, use a high-speed weapon like the Dark Force Saber Up2 to head from place to place. * Its conjunction of average firerate, instant area damage and high capacity render it capable of scoring multiple kills. ** Pair this with Jetpack for the best effect. * Only reload when you make sure you are absolutely safe, as this gun has a slow reload speed and will render you vulnerable. * You can use this in any range, but medium to long range is ideal. ** In close range, you may kill yourself if an enemy or teammate is standing right in front of you. Counters * Move around often and stay airborne. Better still if you use the Stealth Bracelet to conceal yourself. * Attack this gun's users when they are reloading. * Use a high fire rate explosive weapon like the Adamant Bomber to bomb users around and disorientate them, making them lose their aim. * Use a shotgun to finish them at close range. * This gun has no Wall-Break attribute, so use this to your advantage and use Wall-Break weapons like the Anti-Champion Rifle to kill them with ease. ** However, be aware that this weapon still has the area damage attribute. If you happen to be too close to a wall, they could still hit you. Theme Futuristic themed. Supported Maps * Sniper Forts * Coliseum * Toy Factory Trivia * This the second sniper re-skin to have the area damage attribute, the first being Eva. * In the earlier updates, it could only 2-shot kill. ** After 15.1.0, it reverted to 2 shot kill with a slower fire rate. ** After 15.3.0, it was again reverted to a 1 shot kill. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons